Sing Prayer Slave
by FeminineFerocious
Summary: Atem is a depressed king of Egypt who just got back from a war. His advisers suggest he do many things. One of them is to pray. Not sure how to do so, Atem decides to pray with a slave. Will this slave heal his soul?
1. Prologue

**Me: Come one! Come all! It's a new story! XD**

**Creature: Ferocious decided to try her hand at an ancient Egyptian story. XP How cliché.**

**Me: Ah shut up. So yes, I know there's a bunch of these stories around, but I hope people will enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Annabi: Also, Ferocious wants everyone to know that this story was an orginal first, with OC's, so technically she is making a fanfic out of her own stories.**

**Me: Yes, I will mention some changes I made in my original at the end of the chapter. Thank you.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Welcome dear readers. Our story begins in the dunes of far off Egypt. A long time ago, there was a mighty Pharaoh named Atem who conquered many lands, won a great war, and was a talented warrior. He was magnificient.

However, this Pharaoh was a sad man. When his father died, he became the Pharaoh of Egypt at seventeen. When he was eighteen he started a war with a neighboring kingdom. No one is certain why he started that war. Maybe he felt threatened.

Seven years later, when he was twenty five years of age, he became depressed after the war. He wasn't sure why, but his spirit fell into the depths of depression. He felt miserable.

Many of his advisors suggested he eat more, sleep better, work out, or even get a bride; but the Pharaoh didn't feel like doing any of those things. He wasn't sure what to do.

Then his older cousin Seth suggested something. He advised Amun to do the one thing that could heal the sprirt. He told his cousin to pray.

Pray? Why would the Pharaoh pray? That was boring, and a waste of time. Why, the Pharaoh didn't even know how to pray.

The priests thought it was a pretty good idea, and they said that they would help the Pharaoh on his spiritual journey. Atem however, said he did not want to pray with the priests.

Atem was afraid that the priests would make him feel inferior, or foolish. If he was going to pray, he wanted it to be with someone who was a novice like him. He also wanted the person to be pure and innocent, someone who wouldn't make him feel down.

A mysterious girl then appeared, and told Amun to choose someone out of the ordinary, someone new. This girl was a sprite who popped up now and again. Her name was Miya.

Atem was confused, and wasn't sure who to pick. Then it dawned on him. He knew exactly who he was going to pick. He snapped his fingers and said that he would pray with...

A slave. Now, when he said this out loud, everyone in the room was like, what...? The Pharaoh, praying with a slave? That's absurd! Slaves didn't know how to pray, they were filthy, worthless, only good for grunt work. This was ridiculous.

Of course, Atem argued to his council that a slave would be perfect because it would not hurt his ego to pray with someone who knows even less about prayers than himself. Plus the slave could always just do what he'd say without question.

Miya, was pleased with the Pharaohs decision, and told him to choose wisely. Should the slave be younger or older than him? Male or female?

Well, he would figure that out soon. As soon as the choice was made, they began looking for a slave immediately. It didn't take too long, for Atem finally did find his slave,whom he would pray with.

The King of Egypt had no idea what he was getting himself into. No idea what troubles, or adventures he might face, the conflicts he'd have to solve.

No, all he thought about was healing his soul, and that is exactly what he planned to do. He made his choice, and he would stick with it.

So when he met the slave, he didn't expect much. He decided to just let faith take control of everything.

So this is where the story begins. When the Pharaoh chose, his prayer slave.

END OF PROLOGUE

**Me: So, in my original story, Amun is the Pharaoh. However, the only one to fill this role is obviously Atem. :)**

**Creature: As we go along, Ferocious will explain in her authors notes what's similer and what's different. Should be fun.**

**Me: Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it. :)**

**Annabi: Please review! ^^**


	2. The Depressed King

**Me: I'm very sorry i'm so late to writing out the chapter. A lot of family and school stuff's been going on.**

**Creature: Ancient Egypt fics are one of Ferocious' favorites. She promises this fic will be a good one. So please enjoy.**

**Me: Please forgive me for being so late! T.T**

**Annabi: Ferocious doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just the plot.**

Chapter 2: The Depressed King

Atem sat in his royal chair in the throne room, while his loyal subjects awaited his orders. However, Atem did not feel like doing anything. Instead, he was drinking a large goblet of wine early in the morning.

It had been one month since the end of the seven year war, and the whole country had appluaded Atem for his bravery. Still, Atem came back a different person. He was not the same happy cocky teenager he once was.

One of Atem's most trusted advisors, Shimon asked respectfully,"My Pharaoh, pray tell me what troubles you?"

"Everything my old friend." Atem sighed. The King scratched his evergrowing whiskers. He never wanted to shave anymore.

Another advisor of his, a gorgeous young woman named Isis said,"Pharaoh, you must give us a specific reason so that we may help you. We worry about you my King."

Ever since Atem came back from the war, he seemed so sad about everything. One time after a feast, he broke down crying. For him, it was very embarrassing.

Mahaad, a special childhood friend of Atem's, spoke up. "Pharaoh, there's got to be something we can do. Please! I- We don't want to see you like this!"

Sipping all the wine, Atem mumbled,"More wine please."

Finally, there was someone who snatched the goblet right out of Atem's hands. The Pharaoh looked up to see his older cousin Seth glaring down at him.

"You are so damn pathetic! What the living Ra is your deal? Snap out of it you priss!" Seth growled.

Atem just snorted. "Don't start Seth. I'm not well, so give me a break okay?"

Seth stared Atem down. "Oh please! You've been like this, all shitty, for over a month now! I don't know what's itchin' your nuts, but get over it!"

The entire room gasped at the way Seth talked to the King. Really though, Seth had always treated Atem like that. King or no King.

Before a fight could insue, Karim, another advisor said,"Perhaps my King, you should conduct an activity that will keep you busy. As in, it'll help relieve your stress."

"Like what? I don't know what to do." Atem grumbled. The Pharaoh then snatched the goblet out of Seth's hands.

Shada suggested,"Maybe you could start training again. You haven't been working out with us in quite a while."

Atem said,"Thank you Shada, but I just came back from a war. I don't feel like fighting anymore."

Shada bowed in respect.

Then Karim commented,"Well, if you don't want to fight, perhaps you should get another bride. That usually cheers you up."

Atem had about ten wives. He bedded them all, and was truly the womanizer.

Sighing, Atem said,"No, I have enough women to deal with already."

"Now wait just a minute my King." said an old voice.

They all glanced up to gaze at the oldest of the court besides Shimon. Akneden.

Shimon asked,"What's your opinion Akneden?"

"Well, if the Pharaoh were to find a suitable bride, or at least choose one of the women in his harem, he could father a child." Akneden gazed at Atem with his one eye.

Rolling his eyes heaven ward, Atem exasperated,"Akneden, i'm not ready to be a father just yet. I'm still young-"

"You're twenty five. Not getting any younger." Shimon cut in.

Everyone snickered at Atem's gawping expression. Before anything else could be said, a little girl suddenly appeared right in front of the Pharaoh.

"Hi! My name's Miya. What do you need today Pharaoh?" 'Miya' smiled innocently.

Atem snorted,"Cut it out Bobasa. I'm not in the mood for your games."

The little girl poofed away, and in her place was a large giant of a man, wearing a turban, and locks on his chest.

"Oh! So now you don't wanna play games eh? Bobasa is shocked Pharaoh!" The man named Bobasa chuckled in amusement.

Usually when Bobasa appeared, it was to give good advise to all. So Atem asked,"What do you say about my predicament Bobasa?"

Humming in delight, the big man said,"Well my Lord, it's clear to me that your soul is wounded, and must be healed! So my King, tell me, what do you usually do to heal the soul?"

"I don't know." Atem answered moodily.

Isis said,"Wouldn't you pray to heal the soul?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!," Bobasa laughed. Turning to the Pharaoh he said,"You shall pray!"

Silence filled the room, as they awaited for Atem's response.

Said the King: "Hell. No."

"Now wait just a second your lordship!" Shimon interjected. "Bobasa might really be onto something here! When was the last time you actually prayed, and gave thanks to the Gods?"

Atem shrugged. "I don't know. Since I was... Five."

Everyone gasped.

Seth smacked Atem on the head. "You should be ashamed of yourself you ass!"

"Hey! Don't hit me you ignoramus!" Atem growled.

Mahaad spoke out. "My Lord, you should pray everyday! Why, when we were battling together, didn't you pray to the Gods to keep you safe?"

Atem stayed silent.

Bobasa then said gently,"Pharaoh, you really should pray. It'll do you good. You can pray with someone if it pleases you. Just choose."

Thinking about it, Atem wondered who he should pray with. His court?. . . . . Nah, they knew more about praying then he did. He would look like a fool.

Bobasa? No, oh no, he would never shut up.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, it hit him. It was a weird idea, but it made Atem smile.

The whole room waited for his answer.

-The Slaves-

In one of the new temples, many slaves built the inside, cleaned the rooms, all that.

These were the lowest level of slaves, not allowed to do anything else but work all day. Not having any say in the matter, the slaves rarely fought back to the gaurds.

One of the slave watchers yelled out,"All of you bow down to your king, for he comes!"

As quick as they could, the slaves stopped their tasks, and bowed down lowly for the man who is the proclaimed son of Ra.

Atem stood tall as he eyed the slaves. Standing next to him on his right was Seth; on his left Mahad.

Seth whispered,"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Atem said out loud confidently,"Yes. Besides, I haven't had much fun in a while. A slave would be perfect."

Mahad sighed, and Seth rolled his eyes.

"My Pharaoh!" yelled a deep voice.

Atem looked over to see a very large guard approach him swiftly. "Ah, Hassan it is wonderful to see you! Tell me, these are the lowest of all the slaves correct?"

Hassan, the captain of the guard nodded his head. "Yes my Lord. You may choose any of them as you desire."

Pleased, Atem turned his attention back to the slaves. Which slave should he pick? A young slave? An old one? A girl? Or a boy?

As he pondered, a slave coughed. Atem glared at the slave who coughed so rudely, but then he raised his eyebrows.

The slave he had glared at had almost the exact same hair as he did. All up in a starry spike, purple, the color of kings, ebony, and gold.

Pointing at the slave, Atem commanded,"Bring me that slave! The one with the nice hair."

Hassan quickly ran to the slave, and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him towards the Pharaoh. From a distance, Atem thought the slave to be a young boy who looked almost like him. What really struck Atem though was that this slave was a white!

"My King," Hassan rumbled,"Here is the slave boy, Yugi. He is seventeen summers old, and he will not be a bother to you."

Atem was again surprised the kid was that old. Now that he looked at him though, he seemed more solid, more fit for hard work.

Yugi had his head down, so Atem couldn't see his face real well.

Seth noticed this, so he barked,"Raise your head slave, so the King may look upon you!"

Obediently, Yugi raised his head slowly. Now Atem had a better look at his face.

Yugi seemed to have a roundness to head, but seemed rather attractive for a guy. A small nose, and large round eyes that seemed to be the color of amethyst gems. Atem found himself staring into the boys eyes.

Atem noticed the slave seemed to stare at him, not with defiance, but a kind of brooding intelligience that couldn't be measured.

When their staring contest ended by Atem being the victor, the Pharaoh announced,"I choose this slave right here! Yugi!"

Hassan nodded. "Yes my King, as you wish. May I suggest he be washed first? He is filthy."

"That is an excellent idea Hassan. Wash him first, then bring him to the special room." Atem then turned on his heel, and exited the temple along with his priests.

Hassan escorted Yugi to the washing basins. Yugi looked at the other slaves, who stared after him worriedly. What could the Pharaoh want with him?

Well... Hopefully it wouldn't be anything morally primitive. Yugi gulped as he washed himself.

END OF CHAPTER

**Me: So yes, it was short. But it was mostly an introduction to some important characters.**

**Creature: Ferocious promises the next chapter will be longer, and come out sooner.**

**Annabi: Plus be more juicer! XD**

**Me: Shut it. So, in my original story, the slave the Pharaoh chooses is a white slave. So Yugi will be white in this story, not the tanned 'Heba'. Believe me, there is a special reason why this is so.**

**Creature: We hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Annabi: Please review! ^^**


End file.
